iPod Shuffle ZATR
by Haku1013
Summary: It's the iPod shuffle game! Just click shuffle on you iPod and write a small story about the first ten songs! Yay! ZATR One-Shot


**Hi people! Haku1013 here, with sad news: my computer died on me. I don't know if it may live to tell the tales, so for now, I write on my sister's lab top. So this means that I can't update 'A twisted History.' That ticks me off, but I'll be fine. Here's a one-shot in the meantime. And I know it's short, But I wrote this be hand first, and Im a big writer, so 4 pages to me is only apparently less than 1000 words words. Le sigh.**

**Summary: It's the iPod shuffle game! Just shuffle your songs, and write small posts with the first ten songs! Yay! I've decided to make these posts ZATR. I am amazed by the order some of these came out in. It's as if the gods picked the songs and made the order themselves!**

**I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

><p><strong>We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel<strong>

We didn't start this. Well… maybe we did. But we didn't mean too! We were deemed defective, because we were in love. And now, others wish to have what we do. What do we have? Family? Friends? Love? A civil war is heating up, all because we, maybe, started this fire.

**Crazy Loop by Dan Balan**

They called me crazy… that I should get a life… a 'real' one anyways, and that I should forget about here. But I said I wouldn't, and they called me crazy. Why? Because I felt? Because I could feel? Because I was… well, human. And I'm not human. But you want to know what? For Tak, I would. Be human. But only for Tak.

**Take on Me by A-ha**

Go on. Beat me. Beat me to a bloody pulp. Take me on! I'll do it for her. She saved me, and now I'll save her. And if that means dying, so be it.

**Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**

"Why did you do this?" I asked him. He just stared at me with those eyes. He smiled, and chuckled. I knew the answer. I always knew it.

"Because I love you." Then that was it. He closed his eyes, closed them for the last time. I felt tears escape me. '_Because I love you.'_ His last words. Words that will stay with us for the rest of our lives, and maybe beyond that.

**What Is Love by Haddaway**

What was love, I wondered. I knew I felt it for her, but what was it? As smeets, we were trained to abandon all emotion, to be cold, unfeeling robots. But when we are declared defective, all that we were trained to do comes crashing down, and all that which we abandoned floods back to us. I loved Tak, that much I knew. But I just wish I knew what this feeling was.

**Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey**

How did we come to this? How did we become mates? I asked myself that every day. We came from different worlds. He was an Invader. I was a better Invader. But sooner or later, we were destined to meet, and our separate ways would become one.

**Don't You Want Me**

I stared at him with hate in his eyes. He stared at me with only love in his. I held the gun to his face. Tears began to build up. _I love you_? How dare he say that! How dare he speak those words! My hand trembled, and he pulled the gun down. He moved closer, and I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. When he stopped, our faces were mere inches apart. He open his mouth and said, "Don't you want me?" I smiled. Yes.

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash**

I watched as the captain exited the ship. He walked up to me. "It's now or never kid. What will it be?" I stared down at my legs, unable to meet the eyes of the one I love. I didn't want to go. But I had too. It was for the best. I took a step forward, but hesitated. I couldn't leave. Not without my mate. "Go on," I heard them whisper, "I'll be okay. This is all for the best." And with that, I stepped into the ship, but looked back.

**Come Sail Away by Styx**

I held out my hand for her. "Come with me," I said. The ship was about to leave, and I wanted her to come. She smiled at me. Gods, I loved her smile. She extended her hand, and I pulled her in. Within seconds, we were beyond the sky, stars passing by as we sailed away. I never let go of her as we left, and she didn't struggle to. Times like this often made me wonder, what would happen if our positions were vise-versa?

**Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds**

"Zim," I began, "Don't forget about me." And with that, I left Earth, leaving behind the idiot invader that I loved. I never took my eyes off the planet as stars passed us by. Times like this often made me wonder, what if our position were vise-versa?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. 10 ZATR fluffs. And again I say, I am amazed on how some of these were ordered. Seriously, those last three could be their own little story! BUt oh well. Now go on and review. Or else.<strong>


End file.
